


Apate

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: Another of Mary Dove's plans has gone up in smoke.





	Apate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



> From a prompt meme: Mary Dove / Inspector Neele, “Everything was fine, until you showed up.”

"Inspector." 

Inspector Neele detached his attention from the fire brigade's battle with the flames engulfing the top floor of The Pines, and turned his attention to the young woman standing beside him. Mary Dove looked somewhat less self-controlled than was her wont; she was wearing a mackintosh thrown hastily over her nightdress, her hair was hanging loose, and there was a smear of soot on her cheek. 

"I thought you'd like to know everybody's accounted for," she said. 

"Thank you." He glanced back at the fire. "They might save the building, but I'm afraid there'll be a lot of property lost." 

"Property." There was a note almost of bitterness in Mary's voice. "All my clothes were in that room." She pointed at a window filled with leaping flames. "And my account books. And my notes." 

"Your notes," the Inspector repeated. 

With what seemed to be a supreme effort, Mary adopted an expression of wide-eyed innocence. "For the novel I was writing, of course, Inspector." 

"No doubt in domestic service you see a lot to inspire you." 

"You'd be amazed. Or maybe you wouldn't." She fell briefly silent. "That's another job you've ruined for me. If I didn't know better I'd say— Ah. It seems one of your subordinates would like to talk to you." 

Neele turned, to find Sergeant Fletcher approaching him. 

"Sir," the latter said. "Looks like you were right. The fire was started on purpose." 

"That's quick work. Did someone confess?" 

"Sir. It was the maid. Lucy. Turned out she had the painting, didn't know what to do with it, and when she saw us drive up she tried to burn the evidence. Using petrol from her young man's motorcycle." 

Neele shook his head. "What was she doing with the painting?" 

"She thought it might be valuable." 

The Inspector cast a sideways glance at Mary Dove, who had taken a few steps away but was plainly within earshot. "What a pity she didn't think to take expert advice before embarking on a life of crime. Good work, Fletcher." 

"Sir," Fletcher said, and walked briskly away. 

"How marvellous," Mary said, in biting tones. "All you need to do is walk up to the door and people fall over themselves to set fire to the building. Whereas, if you'd left it to me— well, matters would have been settled far more discreetly." 

"I'm sure they would," the Inspector said, reflecting that they would have also been settled far more to Miss Dove's advantage. "I'd better be getting along now, miss. Unless there was anything else you wanted to share with me?" 

"Inspector!" Mary's patience was plainly at breaking point. "It's thanks to you that I'm standing on a freezing cold lawn in sodden bedroom slippers while you go home to your nice warm bed. What makes you think there's _anything_ I would want to share with you?" 

Neele kept his face carefully wooden. "I wouldn't presume to guess. Good night, miss." 

As he walked away, he wasn't sure if he heard Mary add, more to herself than him, "Apart from the nice warm bed, of course."


End file.
